


A Little Corporal Punishment

by SushiOwl



Series: D/Hal [6]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Begging, Butt Plugs, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Spanking, Submission, Submissive/Bottom Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal needs to be taught to be punctual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Corporal Punishment

This was the third time this week that Hal had been at least twenty minutes late. Carol wasn't exactly surprised, because she'd know Hal long enough to be aware of his habits, but that didn't mean she condoned them. When she saw his bright red Challenger pull into the lot, she started down toward the locker rooms, he heels clipping with neat sounds on the floor. She walked into the locker rooms and locked the double doors behind her, before she rounded a line of lockers and came to Hal quickly changing into his jumpsuit. "Hal," he barked at him, and he gave a jump.

"Jesus, Carol, you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked her with that almost bubbly laugh of his, before he pulled off his T-shirt, leaving just his undershirt for his jumpsuit to go over.

"You're late," she said to him evenly, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to her other leg so she could rock her foot onto the heel and swish it impatiently. "Again."

"I know. I know, Carol. I'm sorry. Won't happen again," Hal replied, and she rolled her eyes because of course it would happen again. Hal would always be counted on to not be counted on. "I'm sorry, really."

"I'm afraid the time has passed for apologies," Carol said, marching up to him and tilting her chin up so she could look into his eyes. "You have to be punished."

Hal stared at her, before he glanced around the locker room. "What--but Carol--here? This is where we _work_." A smile came onto his lips like the idea was immensely appealing.

Carol smiled almost the same smile right back. "Then you will have to be discreet," she informed him, before she took a step back and made a swirl motion with her finger. "You've probably got it in you, right Flyboy?"

Hal turned with a hard swallow, looking over his shoulder at her as his sly interest turned into open curiosity. He hadn't yet shrugged into the sleeves of the jumpsuit, so she was able to push the bottom half of it and his briefs down, leaving his perfect backside exposed. She took it in both of her hands, caressing and squeezing it, her nails digging in a little, until he had to put his hands against the locker and his breathing had changed. She dragged her nails along the skin, leaving white streaks that faded into red. He let out a strangled little noise, his forehead pressing into the metal of the locker.

She loved having him like this, so open to her attentions and willing to let her do whatever she wanted. Initially she had thought his willingness to let her do things to him was laziness, that he didn't understand, but no, he loved to submit. He loved the little punishments she thought up for him when he had annoyed her, had done down or even just because. He loved to please. 

She pulled her hands away, smiling softly at his quiet moan, and opened her bag. He would be hard for her, but his orgasm was not the goal here. She pulled out one of the sample size packets of lube she kept in her purse, twisting off the tip and squeezing half onto two of her fingers. She pressed them inside of him with little preamble, and his body seized away from her a little, before he forced himself still. She pressed her lips against his shoulder and looked at his face. His eyes were clenched shut, and his brow was furrowed. She opened her mouth and set her teeth against his skin, giving him a bite as he fingers started to move in him, slicking him. 

Hal let out soft sounds through his parted lips, and soon his face relaxed as tension and stinging gave was to fulfillment and pleasure. He lifted his head away from the locker just to smack it against it against with a metallic thump. She sucked at his shoulder, continuing to stroke him, until he was gasping. She kissed the dark mark she'd left and drew away, her fingers slipping out with a mournful little noise from him. It made her chuckle as she dug through her bag.

She pulled out a plug of the classic point to flare shape and spread the remainder of the lube on it. She looked up to find Hal watching her, though the angle was all wrong for him to be able to see what she had, so she gave him a sweet smile and started to press it inside of him. He gave a startled groan, his cheek flattening against the locker and his eyes going a little wide. She didn't stop until Hal muscles settled against the base of the plug, though she did give it a little push just for Hal's heartfelt grunt.

She leaned down and picked up his underpants and the jumpsuit, lifting them up before she put her hand on Hal's arm and turned him, helping him into the sleeves and then pulled up the zipper. The noise was loud in the sudden silence. She turned her eyes up to his, finding color saturating his face, and gave him a professional smile. "Now, Hal," she started, smoothing down the front of his jumpsuit. There was a pretty obvious tent in the front, but he could hide that if he carried his helmet in front of it. "You are going to fly the plane. You are going to do all of the choreographed maneuvers. You are not going to do any barrel rolls or any showboating. And you are not going to go over the designated speed. You are going to do everything you're told, and maybe after that I'll let you come. Understand?"

Hal nodded as he swallowed, his fingertips squeaking against the lockers.

"Good," Carol said, before she turned away without any other word and left the locker rooms. That was part one of Hal's punishment. Part two came when he disobeyed her and flew the plane like an air bandit with nothing to lose, but that was to be expected. Hal couldn't help himself, and Carol was well aware. She watched him make loops and rolls with her eyebrow barely quirked, the sound of equipment and control-men freaking out behind her so familiar that she could tune it out. No one even batted an eye when she marched down to the hangar and grabbed him by the front of his jumpsuit. He was grinning, the asshole.

"My office, now!" she snapped, pushing him to walk quickly in front of her. She locked the door of her office behind her and backed him up against her desk, standing toe to toe with him. He was panting, a smile playing over his lips, and he leaned in to kiss her, but she grabbed his hair and jerked his head back so he gave a gasp of pain. "You are very predictable, Hal," she told him as she pulled the zipper of his jumpsuit down as low as it could go. "You want to provoke me. Don't think I don't know it." At the corner of his lips quirking into a smirk, she turned him around and jerked the sleeves down his arms before she pushed him so he put his hands out flat on the desk.

Pulling the jumpsuit and his underwear down revealed the black circle of the base of the plug, and she pressed her fingertips against it, pushing it in a little further, and he shuddered with a low moan. A glance in front proved that he was already hard and ready. "You didn't touch yourself," she said, leaning her lips against the bruise on his shoulder. "I'm almost surprised."

"I was busy flying a plane," he said, trying to sound unaffected, but his voice shook just a little. "When would I have had time to rub one out?"

"It wouldn't have been the weirdest thing you've done mid-flight," she told him with a nip on his shoulder, before she stood up straight again. "Because you didn't do as I asked and fly the plane like a normal test pilot, I'll have to prolong your orgasm even further." At his unhappy moan, she laughed. "Oh hush," she said, drawing her hand back and bringing it solidly across his backside. Her palm caught the base of the plug, and he howled.

She put her hand down to strike him over and over, not hitting the plug so completely each time. She alternated between her hand landing on it and on the reddening globes of his ass. His arms gave out partway through, and he collapsed against the desk, so she held onto his shoulder as she continued to spank him, watching his face. His eyes took on an almost glazed look, as if his pleasurable pain had blissed him out. She stopped, ignoring the throbbing in her hand, and pushed the fabric of his shirt up and rub her fingers into his muscles. "Have you learned your lesson?" she asked as he relaxed, molding into a whimpering, suppliant thing under her caresses.

"Yes," he moaned softly, his hands moving to hook over the edge of the desk. 

"Do you want me to let you come?" She dragged her nails down his skin.

"Yes," he whispered as she shuddered, before he swallowed thickly. 

"Turn around and get on your knees," she told him, and he hurried to comply, knocking her nameplate to the ground as he did so. He quickly grabbed it and put it back in place, looking up at her with his too-gorgeous brown eyes, eager to know what she would do next. She ran her fingers through his hair, nails scraping across his scalp. "Beg me for permission."

Hal let out a shaky breath, before he ran his tongue along his lips and leaned forward to press a kiss against her knee. "Please," he murmured, his lips not leaving her skin. He lifted his hand, trailing it along the back of her leg dipped under the hem of her skirt but went no further. He moved his lips next to her knee, tilting his eyes up and giving her the most pitiful of looks. She just lifted her brows, indicating that it wasn't enough, not yet. "Please, Carol," he tried again, rubbing his cheek against her leg. She could feel his stubble.

She just smiled at him. Having him like this swelled her pride and made things low in her twist. It made her want to tie him up and see how many times he could get her to beg her that day. But that would be a task for another time. Everything she needed was at her home anyway. Instead she grabbed his hair and pushed his head down against the ground, which made his ass come up. She knelt next to him, one hand going to twist the plug in him and draw a cry out as the other slid under his hip and took hold of his trembling, hard flesh. "You're so bad," she said as hooked her fingers under the base of the plug and moved it within him, in the same motion stroking his cock. "But you can be so pretty."

"Disobedient, reckless, uncontrollable," she was saying, giving his cock a squeeze and angling the press of the plug just right to make him cry out. She watched him as his fingers scratched across the carpet, at a loss with what to do with his hands. Everything she said was praise, because it was impossible not to adore him, especially when he was rocking his hips against her hands like this. It almost made her want to give him what he wanted. Almost. She'd hold this out just a bit longer, just until he was ready to cry. Until she felt his thighs begin to tremble. That was when she'd let him come, because she wanted him desperate. 

He was biting his lip when he got to that point, trying to hide it, but his body betrayed him. He was giving short little thrusts, making tiny noises and breathing hard through his nose. He released his swollen lip and rolled his eyes up to her, his brow furrowing. "Please," he moaned out, such a tiny little noise.

Carol smiled at him fondly, tilting the plug so it pressed hard against that spot inside of him and moving it within him in short, rough jerks. He hand on his cock moved similarly, fisting him fast and hard. "Go ahead," she told him, flicking the nail of her thumb across the head of his cock. His cry sounded almost surprised, and he buried his face in his arms, curling his hands in his own hair as his hips stuttered. It was a precious sight, and Carol kept up the touches throughout it. She waited until he stopped clenching to gently ease the plug from him, and she smiled as she fell to the side, limp and panting. 

This was almost better than having him begging for release. Like this he was truly open and vulnerable to her. He was downright cuddly like this, though he wouldn't want anyone else to know it. It would ruin his reputation after all. She leaned on her hand so she could run her fingers through his hair, and he breathed out a happy little sigh, lifting his hand to catch hers and turn his head to kiss her palm gently. 

He gave her a little smile. "So, tomorrow, if I'm late, will you do that again?" he asked huskily.

She rolled her eyes. "No, tomorrow, if you're late, you're fired," she told him with a huff. And she was lying.


End file.
